Five steps and
by marigan24k
Summary: Basketball is probably the most important thing in their lives. Yet, fate has brought them a person that will slowly change their lives. A series of stories involving meeting a person fated to another featuring the reader as the heroine.
1. 1: Step One: The Meeting (Midorima)

**The Meeting:**

Spring. This is the season which symbolizes a new beginning. It is indeed a new beginning for you because you moved with your older brother to Tokyo due to his work. You grew up in Fukuoka which is two hours away from the said city by air. You never had a chance to meet your father because he left your family to go for another woman. That time, your mother was still pregnant with you. During Junior High, your mother has died because of sickness. This is why your only family is your brother who has been working in a well-known company for a couple of years. With his excellence in his job, he was immediately promoted to a position in the main branch located in Tokyo. Of course, he cannot leave you alone so he enrolled you in a high school located in the capital.

While you were walking to school, the pinkish road due to the falling cherry blossoms has eased your nervousness of being in the capital for the first time. You were never able to go outside Fukuoka unless school trips which were only in nearby prefectures. You have always wondered how it feels to be in Tokyo. Now that you have started your life in a new city with a lot of strangers around you, you couldn't help but to feel alienated in spite of being in the same country. Nevertheless, seeing how the cherry blossom petals are being carried away by the wind made you feel at home. Thinking, _this is still my country so I should be okay. If I could, I will make friends._

 _If I could._

You are an introverted person who had few friends, or probably just acquaintances, back in your place. You don't even know if they treat you as friends or not because they usually left you out unless they need help on school works. You are very shy and could not approach people first. If they approach you, you will stutter out of nervousness which make them thought that you are a strange person who lives in another dimension.

You were hoping that it won't happen here.

You were at the main gate of your school, Shutoku High School. Before stepping a foot inside your school, you sighed and cheered yourself, "I can do this."

Weeks passed, however, you weren't able to make friends. There are probably people whom you can talk casually but in the end, no one came to ask you to come with them for lunch. During lunch break, you bring your own bento and go under the tree to eat. While eating, your (insert your favorite color) mobile phone notified that you received a message. It was your brother, thanking you for the bento you have prepared for him. You smiled and sent a reply. Unlike other high school students, the only people that are currently in your phonebook are your brother and your manager from your newly-acquired part-time job. You were able to get a job in a bakeshop few blocks away from your house.

You joined the (insert any art-related club) but you weren't that active. Since you are a first year, all you do are errands which you finish by 6 in the evening. Afterwards, you go home. Your part-time job is only during the weekends so there is no problem with your schedule.

After your errands, you passed by the gym. Even though club activities are already over, you were curious on why the lights are still on so you took a look.

As you peeped inside the open door, you were surprised—you saw a green-haired man who was as tall, or even taller than your brother. He kept on making the shoots inside the basketball ring in spite of his distance from it. _How can someone has such accuracy?_ You thought in amazement.

"Amazing, right?"

You were surprised by a familiar voice. It was your classmate Takao Kazunari. Even though you tend to forget names of your classmates, he was very familiar for you because he keeps on talking and laughing during class. This is why your English teacher, Nakatani-sensei, often makes him answer his questions in class. He is well-liked by some, but for you, he can be somehow bothersome because he always interrupts the class.

"You're (Y/LN), right? We're on the same class!" He smiled. You nodded and said in reply, "I-I was just curious o-on why the lights are on."

"Shin-chan always practices here even after club activities. To think he's a prodigy, he's still a hardworking person, isn't he?" he smirked.

"Shin…chan?" you tilted your head asking.

"What are you doing, Takao? We're going home!" someone interrupted. It was the person who kept on shooting in the baskets. On a closer look, you realized that it was Midorima Shintaro. He was also on the same class and one of the most talked about in your school lately because of being in the basketball club.

"Oh, Shin-chan! Otsukare~" (A/N: This is what the Japanese often say after hard work. Usually said after work or any activities). Takao handed him his sports drink. While getting his sports drink, he glanced at you and said, "What are you doing at this time?"

"S-Sorry," you bowed and left the two.

"Who's that?" asked the taller one.

"Ah, that's (Y/LN) (Y/FN). She's on the same class but she rarely speaks to other people so no one really remembers her," explained the other.

"Hmph," he replied while he fixed his spectacles. He doesn't really care about other people especially girls. He only cares about basketball and surviving his everyday life through the lucky items recommended by Oha-Asa.

While on your way home, you stopped by to a nearest supermarket. You older brother will go home past midnight. Ever since you have moved to Tokyo, your brother has been working overtime. With that, you would like to cook dinner which is healthy for your brother. Hoping that one he gets home, he will feel better.

As you went out of the supermarket, you saw a cart being pulled on the way. The one who was riding the bicycle was panting. The one who was sitting at the cart, on the other hand, was holding something on his right hand while instructing the other to go faster. It was until they passed by the street light that you clearly saw their faces. It was your two classmates in the basketball team.

"T-Takao-kun?" you exclaimed.

"Ah! (Y/LN)!" He then responded as he stopped the cart as if you were his savior. The other man looked at him and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"We've met again," you smiled a little trying to hide your nervousness of meeting your two classmates.

"You went to groceries?" Takao questioned as he scanned the two bags you were bringing. You nodded and said in reply, "I am going to cook dinner for tonight."

"Really!? Wow! You cook your own dinner!?" Takao squealed out of excitement.

"Stop being so surprised, Takao. It is normal for girls to cook their own meal. There's nothing surprising with that," interrupted the cold Midorima who wasn't even looking at you.

"Tch. Shin-chan, you're such a boring person. I know you were surprised, too. We're first year high school students and we know some doesn't cook their own meal yet," teased the other with a smirk on his face.

Out of a sudden, you thought of inviting them to have a dinner in your apartment. You have thought that this might be a chance to make friends with your classmates. From the supermarket, your place is 5-minutes away by walking.

"Of course, we'll go! Right, Shin-chan?" Takao said while he patted Midorima.

"I'm declining. I do not want to waste time on—"

Takao ignored him and turned to you with a huge grin on his face, "So where's your apartment, (Y/LN)?"

"The one near that convenience store," you said while pointing the building where your apartment is located. After that, Takao pedaled as fast as he could without listening to Midorima's complains. You smiled a little since it was the first time you were inviting your classmates at home. Even though they are not girls like you, it made you a little bit happy about it.

When you reached your 2-roomed apartment, you welcomed them with tea. It took a while to prepare the (insert favorite dish) but they waited. Of course, you left a portion for your brother in overtime and wrapped his plate in a plastic.

While eating, you slowly became comfortable with them.

"This is delicious!" Takao exclaimed while he ate another round of (favorite dish). Midorima on the other hand, commented, "It tastes normal, Takao. And mind your manners. This isn't your home."

"I'm sorry, (Y/LN)! Shin-chan really thinks is delicious but he can't say it straightforwardly. He's _that type_ , but he's really a kind person!" Takao in a whispering voice but in an intentional way of making Midorima hear it just to tease him. He glared Takao without saying anything. With what you have been seeing, you couldn't help but to giggle because you saw how close they were.

 _They really get along well._ As the three of you finished eating, you bowed in thought as your lip curled into a little smile on your face, thinking how nice it is to be friends with someone and be natural to another person like them in spite of the opposites from one another. Although Takao is quite childish, you started to find him nice. Furthermore, Midorima gets really along with him in spite of his sharp tongue and straightforward comments to the previous. He can be cold but you slowly find this a little bit cute because you can see on how he pretends to not care on a certain topic but still listens. Or, even though he said that the dish you cooked tasted normal, he was still able to eat a lot.

What?

Why do you even find that cute?

You felt your cheeks getting warm. Takao look at you a little bit closer and asked, "Are you okay? You seem to be blushing?"

"Eh? N-No, it's nothing…" you said as you held your nape out of nervousness.

"Oh, I see," Takao responded, "By the way, can I use your toilet?"

"Yes, it's that door over there," you pointed. He stood up and went to the said door. Midorima stood up and said, "Thanks for the food. It was delicious."

"I-I'm glad you liked it," you answered as you nervously got the dishes and put them onto the sink for washing.

While washing the dishes, you noticed the green-haired guy who was sitting on the corner. He put his hands together and bowed in front of the altar where the photo of your mother located. He has greeted your deceased mother and offered prayers for her.

Going out of the bathroom, Takao asked the taller on what he was doing. He stood up and made a sigh, stating, "You are in her family's place, Takao. Greeting the deceased is not usual, right?"

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!" Takao said as he did the same thing Midorima did earlier. While Takao was praying, Midorima walked towards the kitchen. He wanted to start a small conversation to you that he wasn't able to do properly a while ago because Takao was always the one leading the talk. He wanted to ask out of curiosity about your family. Even though you mentioned a little about living with your older brother, you never mentioned anything about your parents specifically your father.

He cleared his throat. You heard it and your eyes widened a little bit. It was the first time he approached you directly. You continued washing the dishes as if it didn't bother you.

"(Y/LN)," he called. You just realized how deep his voice is. For some reason, it made your heart skip a beat. It was probably out of nervousness because he always sounds cold. You were probably afraid that he is going to judge you anytime with every little thing you do just like how he does it to Takao.

"Y-Yes?"

"What's your zodiac sign?" he asked. Your surprise face turned to him. _What is he trying to say?_ You thought. Nevertheless, you answered, "(Y/ZS)." Takao heard your little conversation and approached the two of you right after giving respect to your mother. He put his arms around the taller man's shoulder and said, "Hey, are you interested with her?"

"Huh!?" retorted the other, his eyes widened.

"If it's alright, can I call you (Y/FN)-chan?" Takao ignored the in denial man in spectacles and asked you. "You can call us by our first names, too!"

"I-I don't mind," you said as you lowered your head.

"Alright! Oh, we should exchange our mobile numbers, too! Shin-chan, get your phone, too!"

While Takao was saying this, he had already reached Midorima's pocket trying to get his phone. The scene was so funny for you because he didn't even stop the raven-haired man from getting his mobile phone yet he kept on commenting that he doesn't care about other people's mobile numbers or so.

After exchanging mobile numbers with them, Takao expressed his thanks and went out of your apartment with his partner.

While Takao was pulling the cart, Midorima was looking at his lucky item that day. It was a small panda stuffed toy which belonged to his younger sister. He was quiet as usual but for Takao, the way he wasn't saying anything about going fast was strange for him.

"(Y/FN)-cha~n," Takao suddenly whistled which startled the other.

"What's wrong with you, Takao?" his obviously surprised voice made the other people on the streets surprised, more surprised than the fact they are riding a cart in the city.

"(Y/LN), what's your zodiac sign?" Takao imitated him and started laughing boisterously, "You're so weird. How can you approach girls like that?"

"Shut up!" Midorima snapped. The usual reply Takao receives. He was still laughing on what Midorima has asked you a while ago. The other could not respond to the laughing Takao and said, "Can you just go faster? I wanna go home now."

Back in your apartment, you looked at your phonebook. You smiled as you saw the two new entries on your phone. At last, you made friends.

(A/N): This is the first time I am writing a reader x character fic. I am so sorry if it's quite messy. I love the anime ever since and I thought of writing a fiction out of the GoM characters as well as the other characters from the said anime. Reader is assumed to be a girl. . I will do fanfictions which will be gender-neutral next time. Promise.

Sorry for some grammatical errors I might have committed. English is not my native language. (It's actually my 3rd language. XD)

I am still thinking on how to make a romance story on Murasakibara. (He's such a cutie and more like of a little brother type so I don't know what to do XD). I hope I'll be able to write something for him)

Depending on my mood, I might include chapters which are lemon. XD


	2. 2: Step One: The Confession (Kagami)

**2\. The Confession**

You were aware of your feelings. Ever since you were in America, you have noticed him and watched him play basketball along with his 'brother', Himuro Tatsuya. The three of you were good friends because of being Japanese.

This was the day that you plan on confessing that you liked him ever since. You even asked Tatsuya on how to tell him because you are inexperienced with this. You woke up this morning applying very light make-up just to make you a little bit confident. However, you felt that this won't really help you. Tatsuya even told you via text message to apply lip gloss "just in case" with a wink emoticon. What Tatsuya is expecting is quite obvious.

You went out of the apartment early and skipped breakfast. You felt sorry to leave Kagami but you wouldn't like walking with him going to school because rumors might come and you were scared that he might avoid you in school. No one knows except for Kuroko and the rest of the team that you live with him ever since you arrived. Not only have the three of you got along but also your parents. Knowing Kagami, he is known to be uninterested with anything except food and basketball.

Lunchbreak came. He was on the same class as Kuroko while you were at the next class. After the bell, you immediately went out of the classroom and tried to wait for him. Although waiting was actually standing in front of your classroom and wait for him go out on the next class and pass by.

He did.

"Taiga," you called.

"Oh, yo! You went to school early, huh" he greeted you back. The way he greeted you made you feel mindful of what you were going to say. It made your heart beat faster that you turned red.

"Why are you blushing?" someone beside you asked.

Wait, there was someone beside me? You thought.

It was Kuroko.

You squealed in surprise.

"W-What—"

"He's been there all this time, (Y/FN). You've been here since spring of our second year and you haven't gotten used to it," chuckled Taiga. The way he chuckled was too cute for you that you couldn't even look at him.

"S-Sorry," you replied in shame. "T-Taiga, I—"

"Kagami, Kuroko!"

Approached the black-haired Izuki. He's your senior and also a member of the basketball team famous for his eagle eye…and his puns.

"We'll be having our meeting about our next practice game. This time it will be against Seiho!" he reminded the two light and shadow partners with a smile and turned to you, "Hi, (Y/LN)! You can watch us on the practice match this Saturday! Because we will "Say, ho!" against Seiho!"

You didn't know how to give a proper reply on what he punned and ended up being awkwardly giggly.

"Uhh…we'll be following you, Izuki-senpai," Taiga raised his eyebrows unsure on how he will react on the lame pun his senior told them. He waved and said, "Just make sure to come!"

Kagami sighed as he covered his face with his big hand you have always wanted to hold. Kuroko turned to you and smiled, "You want to talk to Kagami-kun, right?"

"Uhh…yeah," you nodded.

"I'll go first," Kuroko smiled to you. He has this angelic smile on his face which made you think that you would like to have a younger brother like him.

"O-okay," you said.

"Hey, Kuroko—"

"Kagami-kun, fight!" Kuroko gave him a nod.

"Huh?" Kagami got curious on why Kuroko cheered for him.

 _Oh no. Kuroko probably noticed it, too._ You thought.

Actually, everyone knows. Kagami was just too dense for him to know it.

"So, what?" asked the red-haired young man.

"Can we meet later after your practice? I'll be waiting for you in front of the school entrance," you said.

"But it's gonna be 6 in the evening that time and—"

"See you!" You said without letting him finish what he was trying to say. Even though you were living with him, it's just that you couldn't wait.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

You were waiting in front of the school entrance for 2 hours. You know it was not yet 6 in the evening, but you wanted to wait there because of the butterflies in your stomach.

It was past 6 in the evening. You already saw the other members of the Seirin basketball team going out. However, you weren't able to see the tall redhead. Thinking that they might see you, you hid behind the post few steps away from the entrance. Making sure that they were gone, you sighed in relief and went back to where you were standing.

He wasn't coming yet. So you got your phone and tried to send a text message that you were waiting—

"If it's Kagami-kun, he will come soon," someone from behind informed you.

"I see," you involuntarily replied.

Wait.

Who's that?

You were surprised that it was Kuroko.

He smiled and told you that he had this feeling that you like Kagami more than a childhood friend. He noticed ever since you came and approached him differently compared to Tatsuya when the three of you met in Tokyo. Tatsuya went to Tokyo all the way from Akita just to see you. Even though the three of you are very close to each other, you were never shy to Tatsuya as you treat him like an older brother just the way Kagami does. However, the way you approach Kagami is quite different. Yes, you are close to him. But the way you look at him was different from Tatsuya or the rest of the Seirin basketball team.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine with the two of you," Kuroko patted your head.

"Hey, (Y/FN)!"

You heard the familiar voice of Kagami approaching you. Kuroko waved his goodbye and has wished you good luck.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked.

"I just came here," you lied.

"You're lying. Why are you biting your lips then?" Kagami smirked. He knows your that your only mannerism when you're lying is lip biting. He sighed and said, "Come on! We can talk while we walk home together."

The two of you were quiet. He was a few steps ahead of you. The silence has made you a little bit tense and felt that the atmosphere has been quite heavy for a while. You wanted to break the silence until…

"It's Tatsuya, right?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"Tch. Why can't you just be straightforward on what you feel about him? If you want to confess to him, I can help you. I know I am inexperienced but you always need a little push when it comes on these things."

While listening on what he was saying, tears overflowed. And you couldn't stop them. He's been dense all this time but you didn't expect that _he_ _is this dense_. Every word he spoke has made your heart hurt. You couldn't breathe. You couldn't move. You were just standing there trying to stop yourself. He didn't even turn his back to look at you while saying these things.

Here he is. He thought it was Tatsuya, not him.

You weren't able to listen with the rest of what he was saying. You couldn't listen anymore. You wanted him to stop.

"…and Tatsuya is really a nice guy, (Y/FN). I bet the two of you will really look good together and—"

A slap has stopped Kagami from what he was saying. This made him surprised.

"What's wrong with you-"

He saw you crying. Your tears flowed as if they were endless. You ran away from him. He wanted to chase you but he was confused on what happened. He was just left standing in the middle of the empty street.

You ran and ended up in front of the apartment complex where you and Kagami were living. _I can't go home yet._ You sighed in thought and went to a park nearby to sit. Kagami bluntly said that he was going to help you on getting Tatsuya. Worse, he said that the two of you look good together. Remembering what he said made you sob more.

You have been there for a while and you realized it was already 10 in the evening. You were hungry. You wanted to go home and taste Kagami's home-cooked meal like every day. Ever since you came back to Japan, living with him was the best moment. He even ended up sleeping in the couch and you on his bed temporarily until the extra mattress will be delivered. He looks tough, but he is still a nicest guy you have ever met.

Thinking about this made you lonelier. You realized what you have done. You wiped your tears and thought of apologizing. You wanted to clarify everything.

But how?

Nevertheless, you stood up. You're going back to his apartment.

While walking home, you saw someone in front of you. A tall man who seemed to be watching you all this time—Kagami.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Taiga, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. I was just…just…" you bowed your head and couldn't explain what happen. Considering the timing, confessing your true feelings will be really bad.

He went closer to you and put his Seirin jacket on you saying, "I-it's cold here. Let's go home."

While you were walking towards his apartment. You felt like saying your true feelings to him. Thinking about the proper timing is just nonsense for you. You realized that if you feel like telling him, you should tell him. Or, at least show him.

You held his hand, saying, "I've always wanted to hold your hand."

That time, you didn't see how his face got red. He hold your hand back and said, "M-Me, too…"

Your lip curled with a smile and didn't say anything.

EXTRA:

After you took a shower, you saw Kagami sitting on the living room's couch where he usually sleeps ever since you arrived. He was reading some basketball magazines while listening to music. You sat beside him and looked at him. He noticed this and asked, "W-What?"

You kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good night!" Afterwards, you went straightly to the bedroom.

"What was that?" he told himself as he smiled.


	3. 3: Step One: Truth (Kise)

3\. Unfolded Truth

(F1/N): Friend 1's name

(F2/N): Friend 2's name

(Y/FN): Your first name

(Y/LN): Your last name

"I swear, he's not my type! He's too friendly on girls that he gives them either the wrong idea or false hope!"

You slammed the table which surprised your two friends who were teasing you after Kaijo High School's Kise Ryota kiss you on the cheek in public.

"Hmmm…so which is for you then?" (F1/N) grinned excitedly waiting for your answer.

"What do you mean?" you tilted your head and your brows twitched. You wanted to confirm her question even though you already knew what she meant.

"Since you're in love with him, is he giving you the wrong idea or the false hope?" (F2/N) clarified (F1/N)'s question. You rolled your eyes and told them, "Get a life."

You walked away and left your two friends in the classroom. You wanted to go somewhere alone just to refresh yourself with all the events that happened to you lately.

 _ **(A very long flashback)**_

Even though you're still a first year student, you are told to be the candidate for the next president of the newspaper club. This is because you seem to read other people's minds and personality through their actions, gestures, and choices of words. It is not a talent for you. Your parents are both psychologists and based on what you have seen as you grew up, you were able to develop the same talent as them. In spite of it, you love writing—from blogs to news articles on the internet. You also love reading books which involves crimes and mysteries which are either fiction or non-fiction. You joined the newspaper club just because it is closer to your interest. Nevertheless, the people seem to think that you are the only person capable of writing interesting articles about other people's lives in Kaijo High School which will boost the newspaper club's status.

"For your assignment, (Y/LN)," the president explained, "I will be assigning you for an interview with the basketball players of Kaijo High school."

While the president was explaining, your other seniors where whining on why they assigned it to you. They were telling the president that it is a difficult job for you since you are just a freshman but it is in fact because they wanted to interview the jocks of Kaijo.

"No more complaining, GIRLS," the president interrupted their grumbling with a scary expression on her face and turned to you, "(Y/LN), it will be interesting if you get additional information which is _beyond_ Kaijo basketball team. The new ace from Teikou middle school, Kise Ryota, belongs to the said club. He is one of the so-called Generation of Miracles."

You listened to the explanation of your president while taking down notes. Most likely, she would like to see the other side of the players, especially the freshman rookie recruited from the famous Teikou middle school. He is, after all, part of the Generation of Miracles. Everyone who is into basketball knows who they are for their unexplainable talent in the said sport. Well, you are not interested but you kept on hearing this phrase ever since in your second year of middle school.

"The schedule of the interview is this afternoon right after their practice. I talked to Kasamatsu about this since we are on the same class," the president said her final reminder.

"W-what?!" you exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. You shook your head. It was still, however, too fast for you. They just reminded you about it this lunchtime and suddenly an interview?

You went to the gym and watched them practice. While they were practicing, you took pictures of the players using the club's camera. After taking enough photos, you interviewed their coach, Genta Takeuchi first.

They were done practicing so you interviewed them. The interview went smoothly except for the fact that Moriyama kept on flirting on you saying that the way he shot the ball that day was for you. What made the interview harder is on how Hayakawa's way of speaking is so unclear and gibberish. Kasamatsu and Kobori who are the captain and the vice-captain respectively were normal. As for Kise, he really sounds nice and friendly. However, you really didn't like his way of being friendly. Something was not right.

"Thank you very much, Takeuchi-sensei, and to everyone who participated in this interview of the newspaper club. I hope you'll be able to give us a chance to interview you before the inter-high as well as the Winter Cup this year," you bowed.

"No problem. Are you really a first year? As the president told me, you're really reliable on doing these things. Unlike this Kise," Kasamatsu replied as he kicked Kise.

"Why do you say that, senpai~~~~" whined Kise. You just looked at him as if you were scanning his soul.

"You've been looking at Kise for a while. Why don't you look at me, my beautiful and cute junior," Moriyama flirted which has gave your shivers down to your spine. You found it unattractive.

"SHUTUPEVRYWUNIWILLGETALLZARIBAUNDZ!" screamed the gibberish Hayakawa which surprised you due to his loud voice. The practice is already finished so why the rebounds.

"Calm down, everyone. You're making it difficult for (Y/LN)," worried Kobori.

-skip-

You finished the interview and prepared your school bag to go home. And then you realized that you left your notebook somewhere. That notebook is where you put all the interviews. You felt that this will be really bad so you went back to the most sure place you have left it—the gym.

You went to the gym and tried to find it. However, you couldn't. You went out of the gym and realized it was already dark. You sighed and sat in front of the gym's entrance and thought how doomed you will be. Surely, the newspaper club president will get furious on your irresponsibility.

"Are you trying to find this?"

A tall, skinny yet quite muscular young man approached you. He is blonde so you easily recognized who the person was.

"Kise-kun," you stood as you saw him holding the notebook. You tried to reach it and said, "Thank you."

However, he raised his arm so that you won't reach it. His eyebrow raised and said, "Hmm…that's it?"

What's wrong with him? Why is he suddenly teasing you?

"Kise-kun…I need that notebook," you giggled nervously because he seemed to be scheming something. He opened the notebook and read the last page aloud, "Kise Ryota, #7 of Kaijo High School Basketball Team. Position: Small Forward. Additional note: He's hiding something. Too difficult to read."

You were surprised with what he read. You have forgotten that you have written what you were thinking about Kise Ryota all throughout the interview.

"Give me my notebook, Kise-kun," you were already impatient with what he was doing. Suddenly, he grabbed your wrist and said, "You're quite interesting. Everyone thinks I am a flamboyant and an honest person when it comes to what I feel. It's the first time I met someone like you."

"Just like I thought," you clicked your tongue, "So…how does the real Kise Ryota work, huh?"

He pinned you on the closed gym door and slammed his other hand (the hand where he was holding the notebook) on it and whispered on your ear which shivers your spine, "The real…Kise Ryota, huh?"

He softly bit your earlobe. You tried to retaliate but he was tightly gripping your wrist. You wanted to cry but you were too scared. You felt that even your tears got too scared to go out from your eyes because of what you were witnessing. He is uneasy to read but you didn't expect him to be like this.

"W…What are you doing?" you asked in a shivering voice.

"Just showing you _how the real Kise Ryota_ works, (Y/FN)."

Did he just whisper your first name on your ear?

Afterwards, he bit your neck. You moaned. You were scared but somewhere at the back of your mind, there was pleasure with what he was doing. He put your notebook in his pocket and glided his finger on your leg, going inside your skirt. You were surprised with this and pushed him. Afterwards, you ran away without retrieving your notebook.

Your feet kept on running until you got home. You immediately went inside your room. Panting, you were so scared with what happened. The popular Kise Ryota just touched you. Worse, he bit you. You never went out with a guy before and you were shaking while remembering all what happened. You went to your bed and cried out of shock. Luckily, your parents were not home yet.

The next day, you rode the bus to school. You realized that you really ran so far last night that you didn't notice the 20-minute distance of your school by bus. But what made you really nervous is the realization that you weren't able to retrieve your notebook from Kise. How will you approach him? And how will you explain to the newspaper club president about your notebook.

Lunchbreak came. The newspaper club president went to your classroom and called you. As you heard her voice, you got really nervous.

"Oh no, how will I tell this to her?" you asked.

"Just tell her the _truth_ ," (F1/N) recommended. The truth that your friends knew is that you dropped it somewhere. It was the truth…you just didn't tell them about Kise. You stood from your seat and slowly approached the president with an apologetic expression on your face. Her hands crossed, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "So…?"

"President, I—"

"Oh, (Y/LN)!" someone interrupted. It was Kise Ryota with a bright smile on his face. Very different from what you have seen last night. No, it's more like…a different person. The more he got closer, the more you felt nervous. The girls on your class were screaming as well as the other girls who were chatting along the corridors. He handed you the notebook and said, "You left it at the gym yesterday."

Your hands were shaking and said, "T-Thank you…"

"That's a relief. Thank you, Kise," the president said, "(Y/LN), you should be careful next time."

"Y-Yes," you replied.

"Why are you shaking?" she asked. Kise gave an innocent laugh and said, "President, she's probably nervous. I've heard a lot of things from Kasamatsu-senpai. You should be loose sometimes!"

"Hmph. Shut up, freshman!" she clicked her tongue in annoyance thinking what Kasamatsu has told the team about her.

"So, I'll see you later, (Y/LN)," Kise said.

"Huh?" you replied.

He got closer to you and whispered, "Don't forget that we still need to continue what we were doing last night."

"Back off—"

Everyone gasped. The club president dropped the notebook in surprise. Kise just kissed you on your cheek. You heard him snicker on your ear. Then he moved away from you and said in a friendly and brighter tone, "See you, (Y/LN)! President!"

You were just standing there. Surprised. Your friends squealed, a sign of support while the other girls had bitter expressions on their faces.

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

You went to the rooftop to breathe some fresh air. As you went out from the door, a strong wind closed the door automatically which surprised you. Your skirt was also blown by the strong wind which has exposed your (favorite color) underwear.

You sighed in relief. Good thing no one was in the rooftop.

"(Your favorite color)."

A familiar voice surprised you. It was Kise Ryota sitting on the other corner. You tried to run away but he grabbed your wrist and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Can you just stop teasing me!?" You exclaimed, "There are other girls who want you. I am not interested with you! Can you please—"

"Hmmm~" he raised his eyebrows again. He put his pointing finger on your chin as he raised it up and said, "You had a short but wonderful moan last night while I teased you, remember?"

You pushed him and said, "Stop it. Please…"

He sighed and said, "How boring."

There was a moment of silence between the two of you until he called your name.

"Now what?" You asked.

"Be my girlfriend."


	4. 4: Step Two: Entangled (Kagami)

**4\. Entangled**

You and Kagami have been dating for half a year already. In spite of this, you never felt that he is a boyfriend to you. He never holds your hands while going to school or even gives you a hug or a kiss. You never cared at first, but as time goes by, you were starting to feel that you are only treated the same as before—as a childhood friend, a sister, but not as a lover.

The last physical contact that you have made mutually was during the _confession_ where you held each other's hands and when you kissed him on the cheek goodnight. The next day, he has treated you the usual. At first, you thought that it is because of his natural shyness. He has always been bad at this (and so are you).

However, overhearing your female classmates talking about their experiences with their partners in the past six months, you felt dejected that Kagami hasn't even made his move to you yet. You don't expect a physical contact that is…for adults. You just want him to cuddle you or even kiss you. After the extra mattress has been delivered to his apartment, he still let you sleep on the bed in his room. He chose to use the extra mattress instead.

What is worse is that no one knew that you were dating. Whenever people ask, the both of you are just silent. You wanted him to officially confirm it first by introducing you to his friends as his girlfriend. You wanted to ask Tatsuya on what to do but you got too shy because he might think that you are a desperate person on physical contact or your relationship is just hopeless. You were slowly thinking of negative things. However, whenever you get paranoid, you tap your cheeks and try to look at the positive side.

It was the weekend and you were too lazy to do anything. You just felt lightheaded and your body felt heavy. It was probably because of the changing seasons from summer to autumn. You have always been bad to the sudden changes in the temperature. In addition, you entered during the spring and you haven't been used with the nostalgic Tokyo especially with its tough educational system. Compared to America, the lessons were fast-paced especially on sciences and mathematics. You excel in English and Japanese History but an average student when it comes on the previous subjects mentioned. Because of that, you have entered cram school with the permission of your parents working in America. You also wanted to pass into a good university in Japan and because of that, you would like to improve yourself in your studies. This is why after the basketball practice, Kagami often waits for you to finish cram school so that you can go home together.

Since it was the weekend, you wanted to spend your time with Kagami. He never asked you to go somewhere else because he was too busy in practicing either team or alone. He never asked you to go for movies or even on other places where normal couples go to. You tried to understand; he wanted to be the best basketball player so he practices every single day.

You yawned as you went out of the room. There was no sign of Kagami inside the apartment. You sighed and went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. While drinking, you noticed the table with breakfast prepared and a note on it.

 _'Don't forget to eat well. Good luck on your studies.'_

"Are you my father?" you sighed. You ate his special omurice for breakfast. Of course, delicious as usual. After eating and washing the dishes, you decided to clean the whole apartment and did the laundry. While you were washing his clothes, you thought, _'This is like a normal housewife does, huh?'_ You were smiling all alone as your cheeks faintly blushes. Yes, since the two of you were living together, this is how it feels for you.

You finished all the laundry as well as cleaning the whole apartment. It wasn't a messy apartment in the first place because the both of you only had few things unless you receive your respective packages from America. By then, you realized it was already the evening. You called his mobile.

While the phone was ringing, you feel your heart pumping. You felt that the blood that runs through your veins are being pumped fast as if you're going to faint soon. There was a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and worry in hearing his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"T-TAIGA!" A very loud scream surprised the redhead on the other line.

"What's happened, (Y/FN)? That was so loud," replied the seemed-to-be irritated Kagami.

"S-Sorry! I just want to ask on what time you'll come home tonight," you explained in a kind of stuttering voice. Kagami gave a slight chuckle and said, "Are you hungry? I'm going home. I'll be cooking dinner once I'm back. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"O-Okay…" you replied in a less excited tone. _Oh, that's what he's thinking,_ you thought.

"Did something happen? Where's your energy few seconds ago?" he asked.

"Hmm-hmm," you denied, "See you!"

(time skip)

"Welcome home, Taiga!" you surprised the redhead with a hug which made him drop his sports bag as well as his ball. When he brings these, he usually practices alone.

"I-I'm back," he replied, "C-Can you settle down for a moment?"

"Oka~y," you obeyed him in rather a childish tone.

"But first I need to take a nice bath. I've been practicing a lot today and—"

"I prepared your bath right after I call you so you can go inside~" you hummed. He was surprised and said, "That was fast!"

"You want me to join you?" you grinned. His eyes widened and stammered, "H-HUH!? W-W-W-W-WHAT—"

Seeing him like this made you laugh so hard and said, "I'm just joking. Go and take your bath now."

(time skip)

You were standing near the kitchen panel while you happily watch Kagami cook.

"Hey, you should help me instead of standing there," he suggested. You nodded happily and waited for his instructions on how you can help him.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just missed you," you smiled as you looked at him straightly to his eyes. His face turned red like his hair and averted his look from you, hiding his smile.

"S-Shut up," he said, "…by the way, I just want to let you know that—"

You suddenly gripped on his arm. He was surprised on this and said, "(Y/FN), w-what are you doing? J-just to..."

He looked at you. He noticed that your face went pale and made him think that something was really wrong. He tried to touch your forehead. You were burning with fever. That was why you felt so lightheaded since this morning. Still, you wanted to make Taiga happy when he comes home. You gripped on him because you almost fell. Even though you kept on holding his arm, your vision slowly turned black and…

You woke up on your bed few hours later. The lamp on the night stand was turned on with its dim light.

"Are you awake?" the familiar voice of your beloved asked.

"Taiga…" you softly moaned. You tried to get up. He helped you and said, "I made rice porridge."

"I…I don't want to eat," you replied. You felt nauseous when you woke up to the point that when you heard the word, 'rice porridge', you felt like puking.

"I insist. You need this. Afterwards, you need to drink your medicine," Kagami replied in a rather angry tone. For other people, it seemed to be an angry tone. However, knowing him for years, it was different. With that kind of tone, it was obvious that he was really worried about you. You couldn't do anything about it and nodded.

After you did your best in eating the rice porridge Kagami made, you drank your medicine. It was delicious but your loss of appetite couldn't really appreciate it. He helped you lied down your bed and took care of you. You were still awake while he wiped your skin with a cold towel to cool down your temperature. Suddenly, tears fell from your eyes,

"Taiga, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to make you comfortable once you go home. I wanted to have a wonderful evening with you but then this happened. I'm sorry..."

You were sobbing while apologizing. It was so difficult for you to speak with overflowing emotions.

"Tch. I never asked you to do that in the first place, (Y/FN)," he replied.

"But…"

He held your hand firmly and said, "You are having a hard time in school, right? I'm sorry. I couldn't help you because I, myself, is bad at studying. That's why I wanted you to spend your time in studying instead of going out."

He sighed and combed his hair with his hand and said, "I am such a clumsy person. I just…couldn't do this. _I really love you, (Y/FN)._ I really do."

This is the first time he told his real feelings to you _directly_. This made you cry more but this time, it was out of happiness.

"I love you, too," you smiled.

"What's with that look?" he chuckled, "You're smiling while you're crying. I don't even know which is which."

"Can you stay here, Taiga?" you asked.

Deterring his eyes, he agreed, "W-Well…okay."

At first, you can see how nervous he was. He turned off the lamp and went beside you. It was the first time he lied down beside you. You put your head on his arm as he wrap both of them around you, hugging you tightly. You can feel his muscular built which made your heart beat faster. His heart beat was so loud, obviously being nervous. You can hear it, too. However, it was a night tune that was slowly making you feel better. You hugged him back as you put your leg between his. He kissed your forehead and said, "S-Sorry…I can't kiss your lips right now."

"I know," you giggled, "I'll make sure you kiss me on the lips once I get better."

"S-Shut up," he said with a slight chuckle.

You buried your head on his chest and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, idiot."

EXTRA:

"By the way," you said before saying good night.

"What?"

"I didn't take a shower tonight. This is embarrassing," you said as you remove your wrapped arm around him and covered your face with your hand.

"It's okay," he responded while he smelled your hair and kiss your forehead, nose, and cheeks, "You still smell nice."

A/N: I would be happy if you will leave a review on this series. ^_^ I am also opening a request on which player to do next ^_^


	5. 5: Step One: Mysteries (Akashi)

**5\. Mysteries**

"I-I'm sorry!"

This is what you have heard from your classroom. You were almost late to school because you prepared lunch boxes for yourself as well as for your five younger siblings. Panting, you arrived to your classroom to greet your classmates until you have heard this shivering voice of one of your classmates inside. You have seen your classmates' expressions—their eyes widened mixed with shock, fear, and worry.

Indeed, the familiar voice was the president of your class. He was kneeling in the middle of the classroom—rather, a huge space created because the desks and chairs were pushed to the sides. Your classmates maintained a huge distance from the scenario. No one attempted to murmur or even breathe out of fear. The only sound inside was the tick-tocks of the clock and the nervous puffs of the apologetic class representative. You were at the backdoor, wondering what happened. The more you observed the scene, the more you understood the details of it. The class representative's right cheek was bleeding from the slight cut he received from his face while sweat was running down mixing with blood. Standing was a person holding a very sharp object with a very piercing smile on his face—Akashi Seijuro.

"No matter what you tell me, I won't listen to you. Remember, I am absolute."

You tap one of your classmates on the shoulder and asked what happened. She explained that the class president was against one of the student council's project. While the president complains, Akashi grabbed his scissors and the result is what is currently seen.

Others started to murmur.

 _"Akashi is so scary."_

 _"But he can do everything."_

 _"It's the president's fault. He's always been jealous of Akashi-sama being the student council president and the captain of the basketball team at the same time."_

 _"Plus he doesn't have looks."_

 _What's wrong with these people?_ You thought. No matter how _jealous_ the president is over Akashi's popularity and ranking, it is still wrong for Akashi to physically attack someone.

"If you don't want to listen to what I want to say, better quit now."

Those penetrating words of Akashi made the class president tremor. He walked out of the class yelling in tears, sweat, and blood coming from the injury.

Then, Akashi looked at the rest of the class and said with an obvious fake smile on his face, "What are you doing? Fix these because the class is about to start. It will be bad when our teacher comes in, right?"

Everyone obeyed him. You were just staring at him doing nothing which made him noticed. The way you looked at him was full of annoyance. _What the hell is wrong with this person?_ You thought.

Lunch time came. You noticed that your childhood friend, (F/N), was not in her classroom. _Probably some school activity,_ you thought. You have been together since elementary and going to the same high school together is not a surprise. You always eat lunch together but when she is busy on her club, she skips lunch and go straightly to their club room. You sighed and went to the rooftop to eat alone.

You slowly opened the rooftop's door and sat beside it.

"Let's dig in!" you said as you looked at your delicious-looking lunch box. You prepared a bear-shaped onigiri and egg rolls with vegetable on the sides. You took out your cold green tea and miso soup. You also prepared dried fruits for dessert. You often wake up at 4 in the morning to make lunch boxes for you and your siblings. It is a very fun thing to do.

After eating, you were going back to your classroom. As you entered to the building, you noticed two people who were on the stairs—it was your friend, (F/N) and another guy you haven't recognized until you saw a dazzling red hair. It was Akashi. Akashi was two stair steps above her.

"I…I like you, Akashi-kun…"

 _WHAT!?_ You thought while covering your mouth from the gasp you made to avoid getting noticed. You didn't know this. Better yet, (F/N) never told you about this. However, you know that your friend's type is always the popular and handsome guys in school. She dated twice before—one from the soccer club and one from the baseball club, both of which were the aces. Nevertheless, you never expected her to confess to someone who is very intimidating like Akashi.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked with a straight face—that kind of straight face which looked very scary for you.

"I-I'm (F/N). F-from the class next to yours," (F/N) introduced, "I-I've liked the way you lead everyone and—"

"I am not interested," he interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Sorry but I am not interested. Let me see…" he held his chin and continued, "…if I were to date someone, I would like a prim and elegant lady. Someone who isn't to your level."

"I-I can be the kind of girl—"

"Move," he said as he gave him a little push which made (F/N) fell from the four steps of the stair to the ground.

"(F/N!)" You yelled as you helped her. She had a bruise luckily she can still stand and walk a little bit.

"(Y/N)…I…" your friend's tears began to fall from her eyes—was it out of the injury or was it because she was dumped? You didn't know yet you glared Akashi.

"Do you want to say something, (Y/N)?" he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Akashi—"

"It's okay, (Y/N)-chan," your friend interrupted.

"No, it's not!" you yelled which startled your bruised friend. Facing Akashi, you had a higher tone out of anger, "Can't you just talk to people normally!? Can you just…be normal!? Why do you even think you're above everyone? Can't you even apologize!? You're already hurting everyone because of your damn 'absolute' and sense of leadership. What is wrong with you? Are you really—"

"So what would you like to say, (Y/N)?" he raised his brows.

 _Are you really human?_

You wanted to say this, however, you backed out because what was important was to bring (F/N) to the infirmary. The two of you left the other to go to the clinic.

"Are you okay?" you asked her.

"You worry too much," (F/N) giggled. Her giggle was obviously forced because she was still surprised of what happened.

"I DON'T. Why did you even confess to him? As much as you would like to get a boyfriend in high school, you shouldn't—"

You stopped scolding her as you look at her getting a lonely expression on her face. You sighed and said, "I'll bring you home."

"It's okay! My father will pick me today. (Y/N)-chan you sound like a mother," she smiled, "Thank you."

You smiled back and said, "You're welcome."

After school, you saw (F/N) being picked by her father. They have their own business and it was related to fixing automobiles. Since it wasn't a busy business (for them), her father often pick her up home.

"Bye, (Y/N)! See you!" she waved as she entered her father's van.

"Bye!" you waved back. You saw her father bow and so you bowed back.

"Father…huh?" you smiled. Losing your parents for years already, it seems to be a nostalgic word.

While you were walking home, a black car stopped ahead of you. As the window open, you saw Akashi inside and greeted, "Going home?"

"A-Akashi!?" you exclaimed.

"Come with me tonight," he said. You ignored him and continued walking home and said, "Why would I come with you? I don't even want to talk to you so can you just leave me—"

"But you're still talking to me."

You can feel him smiling even though you were not straightly looking at him. It is a smile which makes your whole body twitch. While he follows you through his car for about ten minutes, he sighed and asked his driver to stop once more. Two bodyguards came out and suddenly grabbed you. You tried to retaliate but they covered your mouth with a handkerchief. You slowly felt the numbness in your body. Your felt lightheaded and everything was starting to be blurred.

"We can't do anything about it. Sorry, (Y/N)…but I think I have to tame you."

Those were the last words you have heard until everything went black.

A/N:

-Finally an Akashi fic! (Requested by Shiroji IA)

-I am not really confident with this chapter, to be honest. XD I felt that it was rushed. I have been thinking all this time on how to start with Akashi because he's not a favorite of mine. (Sorry, Akashi fans! He's handsome but I have another favorite. Please spare me XD).

-Anyway, this is how I started this. I promise to improve the next chapter for Akashi which I might post this weekend.

-I will also be busy for school. Most likely I will post during my free time. Feel free to request!

 **Please do write a review.** Highly appreciated.

Thanks for reading! ^^v


End file.
